A Prince's Consort
by Isodove Aethyra
Summary: Harry has lived his whole life dealing with his uncle's abuse. What happens when a stranger comes to save him from his family? What if Harry was not who he thought he was? Harry will soon learn that sometimes life can produce unexpected happiness. Harry x Tristan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever.

I have made up some OMC and I hope that they will be enjoyed as much as J.K. Rowling's characters.

Rating: M

Warnings: There is some violence, swearing, and abuse in this chapter. There will also be malexmale so don't read if you don't like.

Chapter 1

Harry woke to the screeching of his aunt. As usual. He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled out of his bedroom. When he made it to the kitchen his uncle was sitting at the table looking through the newspaper. He looked up when Harry entered.

"Boy! Get my damn breakfast! I will not tolerate laziness in this house!"

"Yes sir." Harry mumbled. He quickly moved to the stove to start cooking. As he was cracking the eggs over the pot he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. He put his hand to his forehead as his vision went blurry.

"Boy!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried, not really aware of what he was doing. Which is why when he walked past the table to put his uncles food in front of him he didn't see Dudley's foot and tripped. The food went flying out of Harry's hands and landed in Vernon's lap while Harry landed with a hard crash to the floor. Vernon's face reddened as he stood from his chair.

"Get your damn ass to your room!" Harry quickly ran out of the kitchen his uncle following behind. Harry stood against the wall praying that his punishment wouldn't be too bad. Vernon walked in the room and locked the door behind him.

"On your knees freak." Harry obediently fell to his knees and clenched his teeth not really sure what he was going to receive. He understood when he heard his uncle undoing his belt.

Vernon brought the belt down on Harry's back. The leather tore through his skin. Harry clenched his teeth holding in his agony. Vernon slapped the belt down again. This time it was hard enough that Harry jolted from the force of the belt hitting his back. Then the belt hit his back again.

Harry lost track how many times his uncle hit him with his belt. He was hardly aware of anything. Halfway through the beating he had collapsed unable to hold his own weight against the brute force of his uncle. He waited until his uncle left the room and shakily moved to the bed. Harry stared at the wall praying with everything that he had that he would be able to get away from this hellish life.

Harry woke to pounding on his door. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He would never find peace as long as his uncle was around to torment him. When the pounding came again he forced himself to get out of bed and go down to the kitchen and frowned. Uncle Vernon was absent from the table.

"Aunt Petunia where is Uncle Vernon?"

"He had to go to work early today. You'd better get started on your chores before he gets home." She handed him a list and left the kitchen.

_Do all the laundry in the house_

_Clean Dudley's room_

_Clean front room_

_Vacuum all carpet areas_

_Clean garage_

_Paint the fence_

_Reorganize kitchen_

_Mow the lawn_

_Water the garden_

_Make dinner_

_Prepare the guest room for Marge_

_-Because of your misbehavior last night you will not receive lunch or dinner. All of these chores better be done by the time I get home or you will be punished severely._

Harry looked at the list in despair. There was no way he could get all of this done before his uncle came home. He sighed and got started.

Harry looked up from where he had been painting the fence. Uncle Vernon's car had pulled into the driveway. His heart sinking he looked at the other half of the fence he still had to paint.

"Boy! Get your lazy ass in here!" Harry scrambled to obey, fear making his steps faster. He stepped inside to face his uncle. However he missed the figure shrouded in darkness behind a tree at the edge of the lawn.

Tristan watched as the fat man beat the child. His jaw clenched. He was going to save the child. A child that was important to him and the future of his kingdom. The child was his consort and he was going to save him.

* * *

Harry stared at his uncle terrified of what was going to happen. From his position on the floor he could see a stranger standing outside and glaring at his uncle. Harry tried to look away so his uncle didn't see the stranger but his uncle caught on.

"What are you looking at you damn brat?" Vernon reared back to slap Harry when his hand was caught. Tristan quickly subdued Vernon and knelt next to Harry's shaking form. He tenderly placed his hand on Harry's cheek and was not surprised when Harry flinched.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry I didn't look for you sooner." Tristan cried as he pulled Harry's small body to his chest. Harry looked up, hesitantly, at him.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Tristan. I am a Prince and you are my consort."

"Really?" Harry asked immediately blushing when Tristan smiled at him.

"Yes. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Harry began to push himself up but fell back into Tristan's arms with a gasp as his injuries protested to his movement.

"Damn! I'm sorry Harry I forgot. Let me heal you." Tristan placed his hand on Harry's injured back and focused his power into the injuries. To Harry's surprise the wounds instantly disappeared. Harry looked up at Tristan with glistening eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Harry surprised himself when he launched himself forward into Tristan's arms. The warm arms immediately came around him and held him close.

"I'm going to take you home Harry." Harry held on tight as Tristan apparated them out of the Dursley household and into a small cabin. Tristan refused to set Harry down and carried him all the way to the bedroom.

"This room is yours. I have the one across the hall so call if you need anything." Harry nodded absentmindedly as he explored his surroundings. Finally when it was around midnight Harry decided to go to bed. He burrowed into the warm covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- See chapter 1**

**Warnings- There is some violence, swearing, and abuse in this chapter. There will also be male x male so don't read if you don't like.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke when he felt fingers stroking his cheek. The fingers stopped when he opened his eyes. Tristan was standing beside him.

"Good morning."

Harry smiled in response and looked around his room.

"Do you like the room?"

Harry looked up at Tristan and nodded. Harry caught both of them by surprise when he wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck. Harry looked up into Tristan's eyes which were widened with shock. Harry pulled away and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Tristan felt his heart ache. He slid a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head up. Harry's eyes were watery and filled with confusion.

"Harry I don't mind if you hug me."

"You don't? But you'll get dirty."

"You're not dirty Harry." Tristan could see that Harry was getting ready to protest Tristan did the only thing he could to show Harry that he was loved. He gathered Harry close in his arms and brought his lips down to meet Harry's. Harry gasped in surprise but then shyly returned the kiss. Tristan pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes.

"You are not dirty Harry."

To Tristan's delight Harry didn't look down he met Tristan's gaze. Harry gathered all of his courage and tentatively hugged Tristan. Almost immediately Harry felt Tristan's warm and secure arms wrap around him holding his smaller body close to him.

"Do you want to go to the lake with me?"

Harry looked up at Tristan and nodded excitedly. Tristan chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand leading him to the shower rooms to get changed for the lake.

Harry watched as Tristan did another flip in the water. The man was truly beautiful. Harry especially loved his long dark hair that had been intricately braided. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tristan coming up behind him.

"Love why don't you join me for a swim?" Harry blushed and looked down mumbling something.

"Harry?"

"I can't swim. I don't know how." Tristan could tell that Harry was ashamed that he didn't know how to swim.

"Come here love. I will help you." Tristan wrapped Harry into his arms and started to slid back into the water. He felt Harry's arms holding onto him tightly. He ran a hand up and down Harry's back to calm him down.

"It's okay I won't let you go." Tristan went into deeper water making sure that his arms were supporting Harry so he wouldn't be afraid. Harry had his face pressed against Tristan's neck and had his arms and legs wrapped around Tristan's body. After a few minutes of Tristan comforting Harry, Harry pulled his face up from Tristan's neck and looked around him.

"It's not as bad as I thought. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Harry. I would do anything for you." Harry blushed and looked down at the water. Tristan chuckled and continued to glide through the water with Harry in his arms. Tristan held Harry against him as their bodies swayed with the water. Harry sighed relaxed and laid his head down on Tristan's shoulder. He could feel Tristan's hand running up and down his back in a soothing motion. Harry's eyes fluttered several times until Harry gave into the call of sleep.

Tristan carried Harry out of the water and laid him down on a fluffy towel. He wrapped the towel around Harry's body before he could get cold and he picked up the newly bundled Harry. He gently laid Harry on the bed and dried him off. Then he transformed Harry's trunks into pajamas. He lifted Harry's body and pulled the towel out from underneath him and wrapped him in blankets. Pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead Tristan stood up and left the room. He went down and used his floo that was connected to the kingdom.

Tristan came out of the floo in his parent's room. He noticed his father and mother sitting on the couch reading together. He walked over to them and sat by them.

"Tristan we weren't expecting you to come back till you found your consort."

"I did father. He was being abused by his family. I took him out of that place and he is resting at one of our properties." His mother looked up.

"Oh the poor dear. Did you want to bring him here?"

"Yes but later. I don't want to scare him off. He has been through a lot and he is just starting to trust me."

"I'm sure he would love it here." Tristan clenched his jaw.

"I'm going to bring him here mother. I just don't want to do anything too soon that would scare him. He has a long history of not being able to trust anyone in his life. If we are going to work out then I need the time and the space to be able to get him to trust me." Tristan stared at his mother willing her to understand. He was distracted when the floo opened and a house elf stuck its head through the opening.

"Master Harry has woken up sir."

"Thank you." The house elf nodded and left the room. Tristan turned to his parents.

"I'm going to have to be excused I need to see to my consort." Tristan turned on his heel and apparated out of the room. He didn't notice his mother and father apparating out after him.

Tristan went up to Harry's room and found his love sitting up in the bed and looking around confused.

"Harry?" Harry's head snapped towards Tristan and in an instant Harry was up and pressed against Tristan's body.

"Don't leave me! I swear I will be good!" Tristan gathered Harry in his arms.

"Harry I swear I won't leave you. Calm down baby I am right here." Tristan rubbed Harry's back until Harry had sufficiently calmed down.

"He is so adorable!" At the sound of a new voice Harry tensed in fear. Tristan rubbed the back of Harry's neck while he glared at his parents. When Harry calmed down he noticed that Tristan's body was tensed as well.

"Are you okay?" Tristan smiled at Harry.

"Of course. My parents decided it would be a good idea to come meet you."

"Oh." Tristan moved away from Harry and instantly Harry saw the couple standing in the doorway. The woman moved quickly towards him and wrapped him in a hug before he could get behind Tristan's body.

"You are so adorable and perfect for Tristan!" Harry's eyes widened as he met Tristan's gaze.

"Mother put him down you are frightening him."

"I'm sorry dear." She patted Harry's cheeks and let him down. Tristan chuckled when Harry ran back to his side and attached himself to Tristan's waist. Tristan smiled and patted Harry's head before turning to glare at his parents.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Tristan another marriage contract has been made for your hand. We had lost hope that you would find your missing consort so we made the contract with another." Tristan felt Harry tense as the words sunk in.

"What the hell? I am not going to marry someone else! Harry alone will be the one by my side!"

"We aren't going to take him away. We just wanted you to know what was happening."

"If you don't find a way to get me out of this contract. I will run with Harry and you will never find us."

"It's not that easy—"

"Get rid of the damn thing!" Harry flinched at the loud noise. Tristan noticing what happened pulled Harry out of the room with his parents and sat on the bed with Harry.

"I will never leave you Harry." He rubbed Harry's back until he felt Harry's body relax with sleep. Tristan laid his precious bundle down on the bed and wrapped the covers around him. Tristan locked the bedroom door and sat on top of the covers running his hand through Harry's hair hoping that he could still be with Harry.


End file.
